Concerns about air pollution emitted by gasoline powered automobiles, the cost of fuel, and noise pollution have led to a great interest in the area of alternative means for powering vehicles such as automobiles. Of particular interest are vehicles that are powered in whole or in part by electrical energy. These vehicles are typically powered by the electrical energy provided by a battery.
One of the drawbacks of electrically powered vehicles, however, is the capacity of the batteries to adequately power the vehicles. The frequent need to recharge batteries and/or replace batteries has made the development and manufacture of electrically powered vehicles commercially non-viable.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electric vehicle that can travel relatively longer distances with less frequent replacement and/or recharging of the batteries. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide an electric vehicle wherein the life of the batteries can be preserved.